tigeruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Owned Characters
During his quest in defeating Garokk in the book, Tiger, the main character will actually meet and interact with various Disney owned characters. Several Disney Characters will actually help him with his mission, while others will act as a cameo. This is all part of a deal made in 2002, when Daniel Brongers asked Disney for permission to use characters that were essential for the story. Eventually, by the end of that same year, Disney gave Daniel permission to use the characters, locations and situations from the Disney Company and all its affiliations, including; Walt Disney Pictures, Disney Animation, Pixar Animation, Touchstone Pictures, ABC Studios (formerly known as Touchstone Television), and the Disney Channel. In exchange for the deal, Daniel promised to work on something that shouldn't interfere with the continuity and plot of their works along with a 5000 EUR fee. Characters Meredith Grey Meredith was a medical surgeon who attended at the Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle, USA, but was temporarily stationed in the St. Antonius Hospital in Utrecht, Holland, as part of an exchange program. When the offer came, Meredith hestitated for a moment as she didn't want to go away for too long. Her husband, Derek, insisted that she should be going, as she has deserved this opportunity. Derek also told her that he will wait for her and think about her, while taking care of their daughter, Zola. Meredith met Daan Hartman, who was shot at his abdomen by Bobby Salvatore. During surgery, Meredith almost lost him, when his heart stopped beating. Eventually, she saved his life, even though he was comatosed for nearly a month. When Daan woke up, Meredith was amazed that the bullet wound was fully healed, to which Daan himself stated that Meredith 'must have done a really great job'. Meredith didn't believe him, but she was flattered nonetheless. Shortly afterwards, Meredith returned to the United States. Meredith Grey is the main character of the ABC Studios television series, Grey's Anatomy. She was portrayed by Ellen Pompeo. Sydney Bristow Sydney was an agent for the CIA until 2006 and retired shortly after the birth of her daughter, Isabelle Vaughn. For the next four years, she and her family enjoyed the quiet life, having her leave her past life behind. However, it all changed again when Sydney was visited by none other than her father, who was presumed dead for four years. Sydney was angry at her father, claiming that 'he didn't care for anyone else but himself'. Her husband, Micheal Vaughn, also a former agent, was able to calm her down and let her father explain what has happened and what he wanted from them. Jack Bristow told Sydney and Micheal that the CIA got a call from the Freelancer Foundation, the Dutch government agency, which was recently attacked by an unknown group, led by Bobby Salvatore. The CIA was apparently trying to place Harry Salvatore, Bobby's father and Holland's biggest crimelord, under arrest but wasn't able to caught him in the act. Having Bobby in prison seemed to be a great opportunity in having Harry caught. The CIA contacted Jack, because they needed the best and they still considered Sydney and Micheal the best. Sydney and Micheal accepted the mission, but only under the condition that this will be their very last. Jack agreed, and told them that he will take care of Isabelle while they were gone. Sydney eventually met Daan Hartman, shortly after the latter came back from his trip to Disneyland Paris. Although Daan didn't know that Bobby's father was the famous crimelord, who was now named 'The Rose' by the local media, he was more than willing to help them take on Harry. After Daan was inlisted as a Freelancer, the mission was put temporarily on hold, due to the untimely death of Sarah Damen's father. After attending the funeral, the mission was given the green light and Sydney went undercover at Jill's Bar, a local night club, which was located somewhere downtown and to which The Rose was the owner of. Daan went to Jill's Bar and met her again, when he ordered a drink. However, it was revealed to be a trap as The Rose himself stepped in and ordered his men to put them both unconsious and get them into the truck. Later, Sydney was tied up to a chair, tortured and beaten. Daan was able to free himself and, with the help of the spirit, Nadia Santos, was able to rescue Sydney shortly before the building they were in exploded. Sydney and Daan agreed that they had enough evidence to put Harry on trial and together they went to Harry Salvatore's villa in Rotterdam, where the latter was killed by Daan. Once the mission was over, Sydney and Micheal decided it was time to head home and leave their complicated lives behind them for good. At Schiphol Airport, Sydney asked how he managed to find her inside that large building. Daan answered that he 'just got lucky'. Sydney and Micheal shook his hands and congratulated him for a job well done. Soon afterwards, the couple went on the next plane home... Sydney Bristow is the main character from the ABC television series, Alias and was portrayed by Jennifer Garner.